


.shiny arrows

by burnedlilly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: Glimmer is impatient for Bow's proposal, but he already has something in mind.¦ two shot ¦(Set in basically 5 or 6 years later the 5th Season)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it!!

"Argh! I'm done with you!" Mermista said, mad at Sea Hawk... as always.  
"I've never witnessed a marriage that lasted, like, what? Twenty minutes?" Chatting with some friends, Adora said.  
"I only came here expecting her to say no." Catra laughed. "Not to be mean, but... c'mon..."

Glimmer hears Adora and Catra loudly chatting about that day.   
"Is this THE ONLY THING you remember about that day, Adora?"  
"Why are you mad? You're the mean one, Catra."  
"Oh, please."   
"Hey..." Glimmer says, knocking the semi-open door. "Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure." They both answer.  
Adora is sitting on the bed, while Catra is almost falling to the floor, Glimmer joins them by sitting in between the couple, after closing the door.  
"What I have to say is... Top Secret."  
"Wow, a game? We'll be spies? I want that! Wear a suit and a hat and..." Adora stops. "...Hide." Whispers  
"I'm sure she's not talking about that, Adora. What happened, Sparkles?" Glimmer doesn't look bothered by the 'nickname'.  
"So, we were all talking about Mermista's wedding earlier today, right? And I keep having this thought... so as I heard you both still talking about it... I want to share something.”  
“Sure, we’ll listen.” Adora looks at Catra with a suprised kid face. “What? Anything wrong with me being the comprehensive one?”  
“No, it’s fine…”  
“Then let her finish…?” Adora shrinks.  
“Girls.” Glimmer starts. “Do you remember that… well, I… caught the bouquet?”  
“I don’t remember the exact moment, but I remember you mentioning it…” Adora replies.  
“Right, because when it was happening I yelled at you for being so embarrassed…”  
“Wh… Wait, because I put a huge slice of cake on my mouth…” Glimmer laughs with them. “Oh, sorry for interrupting you.”  
“And then Scorpia started crying because it wasn’t her, and she started hugging you and then hugged everyone else like she always does and it goes on… But something else is… bothering me.” Glimmer looks hesitant. “It’s been a long time now… and Bow didn’t propose to me yet.” Adora and Catra blush, feeling worried. “Am I… overreacting and being stubborn or….?”  
“Nooooooooo. Like, no…” Adora tries to hide it. “Maybe he’s just waiting for the right moment…”  
“BUT WHEN WILL IT BE THEN?” Glimmer almost yells. “Sorry, I… started to feel like he doesn’t want that. Like he doesn’t want… me.”  
“Hey.” Catra comforts her. “Really, he’d… he’d never think or act like that.”  
“Catra’s right. We all know him, and I guess you know even better.”   
“Ahhh!” Glimmer throws herself to their bed. “It’s KILLING me!”   
“The agony of doubt is something we all have to deal with.” Adora says and they look oddly at her.   
“What the actual f… Listen, Glimmer. I know it’s hard, but you can never expect that who you love will easily read you.” Before any of them could say something else, Perfuma enters the room and quickly takes Glimmer with her (probably related to the Castle’s garden). Adora and Catra waits for them to leave and then look at each other.   
“WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, CATRA?”  
“I DON’T KNOW!”   
“Okay… freaking out won’t right? Let’s find Bow and come up with a solution.”  
Then, they go after him, thankfully, he was near.  
“Hey girls, what’s.” Boy tries to say, but Catra interrupts him: “No time to chitchat, serious business here, act like it’s nothing.” Therefore, they go to somewhere “safe”, a no-use tiny room.  
“What. Is. Happening?”  
“To be quick: Glimmer came to us saying she was impatient about getting married. She’s worried that you won’t propose soon or something like that.” Adora explains.  
“You… you know I’ve been planning this, right?”  
“You gave us a whole lecture of it.” Catra says and Adora finishes “So we surely do.”  
“If… If I do it this week as I thought, she will think you girls told me. But if I take more time, she’ll get upset.” He started panicking.  
“We could… Hmmm…” Adora thinks. “I really can’t come up with a solution.”  
“What are you three doing here?” They hear a familiar testy voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens before Glimmer finding out them three talking.  
> [Terribly written.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the part 2 + a little bonus y'all

“Ah, hey. Hi.” Adora says, panicking.   
“What’s wrong with you?” Catra whispers.  
“I asked something. This way, I want answers.” Glimmer sounds mad. Really mad.  
“We were… just… being friends?” Bow replies, awkwardly, while he hugs the other two.  
“No, you weren’t. I’m done here and I’ll enter the Castle now. I want you three on the main room.”   
“We’re soooo doomed.” Catra complains.  
[…]  
“First of all. I am disappointed. I trusted you.” Points at Adora and Catra. “Not just that… I…” Bow interrupts her.  
“You’ve got it wrong.”  
“What?”  
“They… they didn’t tell me anything new.” He stands up. “Can you two let us… talk a little?”  
“Sure.” Catra grabs Adora by the hand, who was still lost at all of that mess, walking towards their room.  
“Let me explain before you get mad.” She is with her arms crossed. “It’s not like they told me anything new. I was planning something, thus, it’s also not like I didn’t care about you.” They looked kindly at each other and soon her frown turned to a smiley face. “You can’t wait for things, right?”  
“No, you know I can’t.”  
“Fine.” He got down on his knees, showing her an astonishing and shiny ring. “Would you marry me?”  
“YES! YES! YES! I…” Then they kiss and do all of those cliché things. Some princesses enter the room and for my right of joking Scorpia cries once again, Glimmer goes all “what the fuck is going on?”, although she’s so happy that can’t help but crying pretty diamond tears.   
“I’d be awesome if she said no… like, after the long wait… I would… I would just die laughing.” Adora says when only Catra could hear, who gives her a “you’re-so-stupid-but-this-is-kinda-funny-because-i-love-you” look. “What? We’re even now.”  
“Idiot.” Catra goes to them. “I bet you guys want some privacy…”  
“No, it’s… it’s fine, completely fine.” Glimmer prepares herself to an announcement: “May I have your attention? Thanks.” Smiles. “We’re doing a little party here, because today is a special d…” Micah doesn’t let her finishing, by hugging them (Glimmer and Bow) both, start crying and saying nice-dad things.   
When they settled down a little bit, the lovey-dovey couple had a time for each other, sharing a sweet “I love you” and then some more kisses.

Author notes: This is a Catradora bonus, please enjoy.  
[Months after, during the wedding.]  
Bow and Glimmer have already left to their honeymoon, while the party was still going on. Everyone was just enjoying the joys of a beautiful wedding day, but Adora gets way too drunk. Laughing hard, she goes to Catra (who was trying to eat a little bit more cake) and starts hitting on her.  
“Hey. You’re niiiiiice.”  
“I know. Thanks.”  
“WHAT A CONFIDENT GIRL I HAVE HERE.”   
“Adora, please… you’re embarrassing me…” Adora stops laughing and whispers to her:  
“Ok, so… Who’s… Adora?”  
“Oh, please, don’t tell me you forgot your own name, your idiot.”  
“BUT I’M SHE-RA!”  
“Oh, right.” Rolls her eyes.  
“I BET YOU WANT TO DATE SHE-RA.”  
“Please stop screaming.” Catra says between a bite and another. “She-Ra.” Says ironically, rolling her eyes once again.  
“You want to?”  
“No.”  
“Whyyy?” Adora makes a lost-lesbian expression.  
“I already have a girlfriend.”  
“Who?”   
“Well, her name is Adora.” She looks kindly at Catra, with her head on the table, held by her hands.  
“And WHY isn’t she here? She-Ra wouldn’t EVER leave you alone!”  
“Because she’s busy being stupid.”  
“Yeah, she probably is. Wasting her time when she could be with YOU.”  
“Right? I think that Adora is the dumbest ever.”  
“THEN STOP DATING HER AND START DATING ME!”  
“Sorry… I just can help loving her.”  
“Why?”  
“Long story short: I like blondes.”  
[The morning after]  
“My head huuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts.”  
“Deal with it. You’re She-Ra.”  
“Arghh… I unfortunately remember EVERYTHING. And it sucks.”  
“Wow, imagine having to handle it in front of everyone.” Adora throws a pillow on Catra.  
“Hey! I’m the one who should be mad.”  
“I AM ASHAMED. FOR BEING SO DUMB.”  
“You do this every time.”  
“I KNOW. IT’S AN ADORA THING.”  
“Answering something you asked me before, that’s one of the things that makes me love you.” Adora looks at her, slightly blushing:  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the agony of doubt is something we all have to deal with


End file.
